The Ballad of a Heartbroken Alice
by Pyra Storge
Summary: After a tragic incident at her 275th birthday, Alice is left devastated from Jasper's death. And Renessmee is left indirectly responsible. When the rest of the Cullens deny her revenge, Alice will do anything to take them down and make them feel her heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing was the least of her concern. She needed to make sure Bella didn't do anything stupid on her birthday. She liked wild and crazynand the last thing she needed was for Bella to act calm. Alice wanted to turn up and go have a blast with her family.

Alice put on her strapless red velvet dress. She adjusted her dress and walked in front of a mirror. She looked at herself and put her hands on her hips. She turned and looked at herself. She smiled with her red lipstick on. She smiled and flashed her teeth. Nothing could ruin her birthday. She was powerful. Nothing couild stop her on this day. No one would ruin her birthday she wanted to celebrate for over a hundred years.

Jasper knocked on the door. "Are you ready? Esme just baked a cake for you and she finished the blood icing. Edward, Bella, and Jacob are running late, but everyone else is here."

Alice rolled her eyes and looked into the future to see when they would get here. Thankfully, it was in about six minutes. Alice stepped out of her dressing closet and presented herself to Jasper. She felt a wave of confidence surge through her body. He smiled brightly and kissed her. He had a black suit on with a blue tie. He put his hands on her hips and pressed her to the wall for more kissing. After a minute or two, she pushed him away and smiled. She grabbed his tie and pulled him forward.

"That's your gift for me later tonight," Alice bit her lower lip.

Jasper pressed his forehead to hers. "Let's go downstairs."

Alice clapsed his hands and held them. She gazed into his eyes. The eyes of her lover she had caught and never let go of, nor planned to. Jasper smiled and guided her to the door. She walked down the steps with such grace a doe would be jealous and a ballerina would look clumsy. Alice let her violet slippers touch the steps and it felt like the tile was meant for her feet and her feet only.

Esme had a camera out and was taking pictures. Charisle was smiling his old smile and Rosalie was arm in arm with Emmett. They were drinking blood out of champagne glasses. They were looking happily at Alice and almost congratulating her with every second they smiled. If she had any blood in her body she would've blushed, but since she didn't, she put on a thin face powder of rosy pink.

Alice finally reached the bottom step and let her feet touch the tile ground with the ease and grace of a cat. She stepped forward and hugged Esme. Together, the entire family, including Bella, Edward, and Renessmee who had just arrived, moved to the cake for her to cut. They lit three number candles saying two-hundred sevent-five. They sung the modern happy birthday song and she blew out the candles on the three stacked cake.

The cake was bright red as if they were cherries straight from a jar she saw back at school. The icing was flowing down like a royal carpet and was thick and sweet. Esme had collected blood and sugar to make the icing and the cake was blood instead of water, which made it edible for Alice. Esme gave her a long silver knife.

Alice cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. She let Jasper feed her her first bite. She felt the sweet metallic cream go down her throat. She closed her eyes because she had never tasted something so unique. Smiling, she opened her eyes and took her fork from Jasper and fed him his bite.

"Ewww," Renessmee said. "Why do you two have to share each others spit?"

Bella put her hand over her daughter's mouth and started to drag her off, but Alice put her hand up. "Come here Renessmee," she said. Bella let go of her and she stepped forth and stood front and center of Alice. Alice bent over slightly so that their foreheads touched. "Well… sometimes people love each other very much. And when that happens, they want to express that love. Your mother and my brother expressed that by having you. We express it by feeding each other."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go upstairs to your old room. I think Jacob can entertain you there."

Renessmee smiled and so did Alice. She bounded up the stairs and Jacob followed her. Alice heard the door click shut. Alice turned back to Bella. Bella put her hands on her hips. "Did you really have to say that?"

"No, but I did anyway."

"Why?"

"Because it's my birthday."

"Okay," Bella said surrendering. Alice turned and walked the designated dance floor, but then she heard something. A loud crash. She turned and saw a fire. Jasper laid decapitated on the ground from a chandelier falling on him. Alice tried to run for him, but then a burning beam caught Jasper on fire. She looked quickly into the future and saw that he wasn't going to make it out. She leapt over the beam anyway. She tried to save him. The fire became too much and she would burn to death if she stayed in there any longer. She rushed out of the house as Jacob skittered down the stairs in wolf form while Renessmee rode on his back.

Bella and Edward ran out of the house. Charisle tried to get Jasper's head, but the fire burned his hand. The fire drove him back and Esme had to grab him and pull him out of the house. Rosalie tried to retrieve the body, but Emmett locked his arm around her chest and carried her back. Alice was the last out of the house. She had burns on her face and hands, but she refused to give up. Once she saw that Jasper's remains were completely covered in flames and wood, she was forced to retreat. She was on fire. She managed to stop, drop, and roll at last. She only felt pain race through her body.

When the fire died away from her body, she looked around. Emotional pain was quickly taking over the physical fast. She couldn't cry, but she could become a statute. She gripped her knees and stared at the inferno. The fire rippled around and became a smoldering rage in Alice's heart. She should have heard it. Renessmee coming out of the room with a drone instead of focusing on getting to the dance floor. She should have looked into the future and done something to forsee it.

The fire became higher and so did Alice's anger. Revenge. She leapt at Renessmee for the killing blow, but Edward caught her in midair and slammed her to the ground. Alice fought him fang and nail. "Stop!" Bella punched Alice. Alice flew back fifteen feet on her stomach. She got to her feet.

"Who's on her side?" Alice said.

Charisle stepped forward and put his hand in front of him as if he was cutting the crap. "We're not picking sides. It was an accident." Alice licked her lips.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Then I will put you down," Esme said. Charisle and Esme stepped in front of Renessmee. So did Rosalie and Emmett. Jacob snarled and multiple wolves appeared from the shadows of the forest. They became a barrier for Alice. Seeing she wasn't going to win, Alice backed away slowly. She didn't move her eyes away from them. She started running. Deep into the woods, she disappeared. If the Cullen's, her own family wonld deny her revenge, she would seek others who would help her. Those who would protect her and accept her. The Volturi always wanted her.


	2. The Littlest Philosopher

Alice gritted her teeth against each other. She fleed from the smoke rising behind her. Why wouldn't her own family avenge Jasper. Jasper had been there way longer than Renessmee. All she ever did was bring the Volturi to Forks and nearly get them killed. Who's idea was it for Renessmee to get a portable drone? Granted it was for the friendly spying on Bella when Edward broke up with her, but why did Esme decide to throw it in her room? There was no reason for it anymore.

Why did she have to lose everything on her birthday. She might have wanted a decent birthday and sure, if Edward hadn't came, she would've been angry. If Esme and Charisle burned the house down, she would've been pissed at the expense of her possessions. But at the expense of Jasper, never. She always loved him and now he was gone. All because of Renessmee. She would pay for this.

Alice stumbled out into a highway. She was crazy and stressed. She smelled the fresh blood of human pumping hard from a night of partying. She heard the car zooming half a mile away at eighty miles per hour. She was getting very tired, yet she was unable to sleep. Alice waitred until she saw the headlights appear over the hill and the car's interior lights were on. Alice saw a woman rummaging through her passengers compartment. She wasn't paying attention to the road. Alice saw a little girl who looked like Renessmee. It might have been a mother and her daughter coming from a late night movie or maybe a birthday party.

Alice stood in the road completely still. The woman looked up at the last second. She twisted the wheel to the left. Alice didn't movcmovce and let the car slam into her. Since Alice was stronger than the car, the car flipped over on impact of touching her. It was dented and cracked. The glass was shattered and the airbags failed. The woman was nearly unconscious and her head was bleeding. Alice turned her head and walked in her broken high heels to the car. She kicked of the shoes half way there and picked up her walk to a human jog speed. She crouched and pulled the woman from the car. The woman blinked a few times and stared into Alice's eyes.

"How… how are you still alive," the woman moaned.

"Doesn't matter," Alice snarled. She slowly licked the woman's throat. The woman was crying and nearly on the verge of screaming. She was trying not to provoke the monster Alice was. At that thought, Alice dug her fingernails into the woman's thigh and punctured it.

The woman screamed bloody murder and cried out in pain as she sobbed. Alice drew a sick kiss on the woman's esophagus before wrapping her tiny fingers around the woman's mouth. She used her other hand to dig in the back of the woman's neck and wrap her fingers around her spinal cord. She looked into the woman's pained and fearful eyes as she picked her up. Alice smile as the woman screamed.

She snapped her neck. Alice drank the woman's blood before dropping her. Alice heard a sniffle from the car. It was the little girl. Alice looked up and licked the hot taste from her lips. She crouched and moved towards the girl who was upside down.

"What did you do to mommy?" The girl said with fearful eyes. Other than the blood from her own mother splattered on her forehead, she was fine. Alice put her hand under the girl's head and unbuckled her. She guided the girl softly to the ground and didn't let her hit her head as she pulled her out of the car. The girl was fearful. The only thing that distinguished her from Renessmee was her eyes. Unlike Renessmee, this girl had bright baby blue eyes. She had fear in them though.

"Are you going to hurt me?" The girl asked innocently.

"No," Alice said darkly. "I'm going to kill you."

"Please don't. I'll do anything."

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to live if you could experience what I've been through."

"Why?"

"Once upon a time, there was a happy woman. Her name was Alice, she was a vampire," Alice said wistfully. The girl laughed a cute laugh.

"That's silly," the girl smiled. "Vampires don't exist."

Alice smiled. "There are things you don't know. Let's just say this Alice, was very happy and in love."

"Ewwww," the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, ewww," Alice gave a little chuckle. "She was in a relationship and her best friend had a daughter. Her name was Renessmee. They were Alice's best friends and then one day on Alice's birthday, an accident happened. Alice's lover was hurt really bad. He didn't make it out of the fire. Renessmee was the one who killed him."

"That's mean!"

"Yes it is. Anyway, when Alice wanted to take something that Renessmee stole from her, no one would let her take it."

"Maybe they didn't know how important he was to Alice or why she should have what she needs."

"I know! So that made Alice very angry. The people who didn't want Alice to be happy and protected Renessmee told Alice she wasn't allowed with all the other vampires. So then Alice got hurt and she met someone who knew what she had been through. What should that person say to Alice? Advice, persay."

The girl thought for a long quiet moment. "If I was talking to Alice, I would say that she shouldn't let a few vampires be unhappy. She should go to another group of vampires that will help her take back what is hers. Then Alice will be happy, right?"

Alice chewed the inside of her cheek. "Yeah. That would make me happy. Thank you."

The girl squirmed in Alice's lap. "So what now?"

"I don't know." Alice started to help the girl up. As the girl started to stretch, her belly became exposed under her shirt. Her soft white skin that reminded Alice of her last meal as a human. It was icing cream from the baker as she was chased her in an alley before brutally raping and beaten half to death. That was before Charisle found her and turned her.

Alice couldn't resist the temptation anymore as she punched through the girl's stomach and tore out her intestines. Alice started to drink the blood as the girl fell back with her own blood dripping from her mouth. The girl tried to close her wound with her own hands, but she quickly bled to death in her own mother's lap.

Alice wanted to cry, but this was like a girl letting herself go, only with blood instread of food. Alice had heard about it enough before she stopped going to school and pretended she was nineteen. She felt as she couldn't stop herself, but then she quickly stopped feeling guilty as she saw Renessmee instead of a innocent girl. It got some of her fury out.

She quickly started running again as she heard more cars approaching about two miles away. She took the woman's purse before running. She ran through the woods and streams. She got most of the blood of her hands and face, but she finally reached a park in Seattle. She sat down at a bench and looked through the contents of the purse. She found three hundred in cash. She groaned and knew she needed more money to get Italy for the Volturi.

She went into a public stall and found a woman washing her hands. She was about the same body type as Alice. Alice quickly rushed her against the mirror and broke it. Alice killed the woman with a neck snap and took her clean clothes. After washing the blood off and putting on the makeup of the dead woman, she took the cash. She took the sunglasses too, but left the woman naked. Since vampires didn't leave fingerprints, they would just blame a serial rapist and killer.

Alice went on a quick home invasions and clean killing spree to collect money from unprotected houses to collect money for the airport. She hailed a taxi for a ride to proper clothing shop. The TV was displaying a news coverage of a brutral murder on the highway. Then they had extra news that wasn't connected about the murders that appeared to be the work of a serial rapist at large in the city. Though they did find it astonishing that the woman's and child's blood in the bathroom of the first death discovered in the bathroom stall. Alice picked out a new pair of sunglasses and a professional black dress. She threw the old clothes away.

Alice hailed a taxi to the airport and was on first class in no time to Italy. During that time, she closed her eyes(not sleeping) and slapped into a flashback of how she first became a vampire.


	3. Orgins

Alice closed her eyes aa soon as the plane took off. She couldn't sleep, but she could revisit her flashbacks. She remember how she first met Jasper and was turned into a vampire.

 **December 24th, 1780:**

Alice, only being fifteen, had been living poor. She was passing through the town. She was dirty and unclean because she had been thrown in a river by her fellow classmates. She was muddy and cold. She had no family to take care of her. She had just been thrown out of her house from her own father. He was drunk and he backed handed her from her own steps. Her mother had been dead for two years her little sister would be expected to be dead by next week from the flu. Her life had just been going downhill in a spiral. It was amazing she hadn't turned to booze just yet. She saw the lanterns lit in town through the rain.

She passed a neighbor's house and saw a father kissing and caressing his wife. Alice looked away as she tugged her shawl closer to her body. She tried to pull in warmth, but she was slowly losing to the cold water soaking her. She quickly went into a jog and got to the baker's porch. He had a roofing extended over his porch for warmth.

His lantern was dark and she noticed the door was open a crack. No lights were on. She would be safe and she was sure no one would notice her slipping in. She shut the door behind her and saw the cakes he had in the windows. So creamy with icing and tempting her. She couldn't help herself.

She dipped her finger in the cake and pulled it out from the bread and tasted the sweet cream. She had only had this once and that was when she celebrated day that news that George Washington had been winning in the North. She relished the taste in her mouth and flicked her tounge over her finger to suck the rest of the cream from her fingerprints. She heard a heavy shift behind her. She turned around and saw the baker looking angry.

Alice ran towards the back door and was punched in the eye. Alice managed to get out the door into an alley, but she was hit again. She attempted to yell, but she was met with a slap. She fell on the ground and cried. The baker picked her up and threw her towards the hogs. She had blood and mud in her teeth.

She tried to get up, but the baker grabbed her waist and shoved her head against the wall. Her dress was a!ready practically gone, so Alice wasn't surprised that it was torn off mostly. She felt the baker grope her breasts and press his hot breath against her cheek. She screamed when she felt him press something into her sex. She felt pain and she kept screaming for help. The baker covered her mouth and slammed her head against the wall.

She nearly blacked out as her virginity was taken. When he pulled out of her, she was almost sighing in relief. She thought it was over, but then she felt excruciating pain as he sodomized her. She screamed and was about to give up all hope when she felt him get ripped from her body. She slumped down the wall with tears trickling down her face. Her brain hurt so bad and she was falling to the ground. Blood was pouring from her eyes mixed with tears.

She tried to look around, but the flow of blood was too thick. She was passing out and she only heard the baker yell before a sickening crunch cut him off. She was fading away and then felt a violent prick on her neck that caused her to cry out in pain. Then she only felt fire rack through her body.

 **December 25th, 1780**

Alice screamed as the fire cooled off. She failed around until her vision came into focus. She saw a older man and woman with honey golden eyes looking at her with shock.

"Where am I? What happened?" Alice was freaking out.

"Child," the older man said. He looked about thirty or forty. "My name is Charisle and this is my wife Esme." Esme gave a tiny wave to Alice.

"What happened?"

Esme's smile disappeared. Charisle shook his head at her and turned to Alice. "How much do you remember?"

"I was running and then hit and then I was forced- forced to-" Alice's voice broke, but strangely, she couldn't cry. Charisle hugged her close. He felt so warm and homely that Alice could melt in his arms for ever. He felt like her father before her mother had died.

"Shhh. Calm down child. Shhh." Charisle rocked her back and forth. "You're with us now."

"What do you mean?" Alice said. She realized she hadn't been breathing for a little bit. That was odd.

Esme sat next to her. "Little girl, do you believe in the stories the British used to talk about? The monster from Transylvania."

"I used too. I just thought they were fake though. You k ow, to scare the children to do the right thing."

"Well," Charisle said softly. "Those stories are true. And you're a vampire now."

Alice was confused. Were these people crazy. It would take many more months for her to understand.

 **October 31st, 1855**

Alice had been with Charisle for almost a century now. She almost didn't believe it now that she looked back. She looked back now and she was happy. They had moved twice and now, they were spying on a rouge vampire.

"He looks cute," Alice giggled to Esme.

"I don't know," Esme said quietly. "Don't you think he looks kind of out of place. Maybe he's on the run or something."

"He does look tired, but he looks like he's been a vampire for over a decade or so," Charisle said. "I think we should introduce ourselves. Alice, how will it turn out?"

Alice looked into the future and saw the outcome was good. "Perfect," she said. The three of them stood up and walked to him. He was drinking a deer's blood and he noticed the three coming down, but didn't run. Alice sat next to him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello miss," he replied taking his hat off.

"May I ask your name?"

"Jasper. And what would yours be beautiful?"

"Alice. May I inquire how you came yonder?"

"I suppose by the looks your father has on his face, you suspect I am one of you."

"Indeed."

"I'm running from a place that is making me make and kill new vampires. My two friends have gone off to live together and here I am."

Charisle crouched next to him. "You sane?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Come work with me. I'm building my cove and I need someone like you to keep humans calm when we are around them."

Jasper ran his hand over his shaven chin. "I suppose I could. Though I have been looking for a mate. May I have your permission to court her?"

Charisle raised his hands. "That's up to her. She's about a couple decades older than you. She's from the seventeen hundreds."

Jasper wiped his chin with a handkerchief. "Well, ma'am? May I court you?"

Alice extended her hand and he kissed it. Jasper stood up and offered his share of his spoil. She refused telling him that she had had some earlier. Little did she know that that kiss on her hand would one day lead to her lips and they would love each other forever.

 **Present Day**

Alice opened her eyes and saw the city of Italy down below her. The flight attendant told them that they would be landing soon. Alice gave a weak smile in hope of finding the Volturi.


	4. The Volturi

Jane opened the door. She looked at Alice. Alice stared back as her controlled rage suddenly sparking back up as she remembered why she was here.

"What do you want?" Jane hissed.

"To speak with Aro."

Felix peeked from behind the door. "Hey Alice. Nice seeing you too. Why do you need to see him?"

"To kill the half child and those who protect her."

"Didn't you vote to protect her?" Felix asked.

"So? She killed Jasper."

Felix raised his eyebrows. Jane did too. "Wow," Jane sneered. "So you want to join us now?"

"No. I want the mutual alliance and strength to finish them off."

Alice heard Aro tell Jane to open the door. Jane nodded and didn't look to happy, but she opened the door. Alice allowed herself into the home of the Volturi and Felix gave her a hard pat on the back. Alice shrugged of his affection and greeting.

Alice kept walking forward. She saw Aro stalk around the corner elegantly like a tiger stalking prey. "Aro," she called out.

Aro turned on his heel and silently walked to her. "Hello Alice."

"Aro."

"That is my name."

"I need the Volturi."

"What for?"

Alice extended her wrist. Aro grasped her exposed skin and read her thoughts. He frowned as he let go of her. "I see where you are distraught and your reasoning, but what do you want us to do exactly. All I can read from your thoughts is you want us to kill them and fight shape shifters. What benefit will it give us? Charisle has been distant, but quite friendly to us. Why bring up war a to damage that relationship?"

Alice quickly searched her head for answers. She was so lost in how she became who she was on the plane, she hadn't thought how to present the case. What was something Charisle was guilty of? Why did he have to act so damn perfect?

"He sided with Romanian Coven when you came to Forks. What if he and his Coven try to overcome you because of their influences?" Alice spurt out.

"But child, do you have proof of these misguided and rash thoughts?"

Alice hung her head. "No." Then she looked back up with anger in her eyes. "But this child Edward and Bella has killed my mate. The only one I've loved. Why would you deny me revenge? What if your wife were killed over an 'accident?'"

Alice stared into Aro's eyes as he considered what she said. Despite vampires being cold, she could feel the thick hot tension in the air. Rolling down Jane's and Felix's bodies. If vampires could prespirate, Alice would be sweating. It was like when she was child at a court, it was a judge being silent and about to either give the hanging order or freedom to the plaintiff. It felt like enternity.

"Very well," he said at last. "I see your point. If we held Renessmee responsible for her actions, why does that condemn the rest? Charisle and his Coven has done nothing but protect their seed. Isn't that the reason Victoria tried to kill Bella?"

"And I see I was a fool for helping Bella live. I had no idea this what Victoria felt like this."

"So what about the others? Your family? Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Edward? What about the one who saved you? Charisle? Do they deserve to die?"

"They don't need to be hurt, but if they were to oppose you and the others from a death sentence, wouldn't that permit death?"

"Say we were to… kill Renessmee, what we gain from this?"

"Persay, my temporary allegiance for another battle. Unless Charisle would call upoun the Romanians again, I'll hunt them down as your aid."

"What if the shape shifters were to interfere?"

"Extermination can be one of my assistances."

Aro smiled. "I believe you are very persuading. However, there will be no switching sides should you happen to have a revelation or are tempted by the other side, will there?"

"No."

"There is one problem," Jane stepped forward. "Edward can read the mind. Therefore, he can use Bella's shield and extort his friend's tactics to take us down."

"Bella can only protect people in one place. If we attack, she'll be forced to drop the shield for the sake of giving phsyical protection to her child." Felix piped up which earned him a glare from Jane. Jane waved around her index finger and gave him a little headache. He scrunched up his nose slightly and looked away.

"I think you've sealed the deal Alice, do we have an agreement?" Aro extended his hand.

"Give me your word that you won't back down if you come to a revelation or are tempted by the other side." Alice said confidently. She let her eyes flicker to the corner and she saw Alec peeking out from behind it.

Aro had a cruel smile peeling back. "You have my word with Felix, Jane, and Alec as my witnesses." Alice put her hand in Aro's and shook it.

Alice withdrew her hand and Aro's smile became more sincere. "Come along now. We will be informing the others before we go." Alice followed him and had Jane and Felix flanking him. Alec picked up the rear. They went to inform the others to make plans, but then Alice smelt something and her ability to see into the future went blank.

"Aro!" She yelled. Aro whipped around and he looked surprised at Alice. Jane, Felix, and Alec looked on high alert, but not knowing the threat that was Alice couldn't see.

"What is wrong?"

"I can't see the future in thirty seconds. The shape shifters aren't common in Italy."

"So?" Aro said nervously.

"The Children of the Moon are upon us."

Glass shattered all around them as wolves that could stand crashed through.


	5. The Children of the Moon

Alec threw a hazy mist at the werewolves and his twin attempted to put illusions of pain in their heads, but the biggest wolf laughed. The wolf stepped forward and cracked the marble floor. Aro stared at him and balled up his fists. Caius rounded the corner with Marcus and Demitri. They were in absolute alert and froze in the tension that the wolves gave. Chelsea tried to come in with Afton, but Demertri stopped her.

"Protect the wives," Demetri ordered. "Keep Corin in there with them."

"The wives will be dead in hours," The biggest wolf said threatfully. His voice carried heavy and administrative authority like a drill Sargent, but his tone was like the deepest sound on Edward's piano. Alice knew he was a problem and a definite threat to her plan of exacting revenge on Renessmee.

Afton and Chelsea disappeared from sight. Aro, Caius, and Marcus stepped forward with tense postures. The wolves, which counted to be seventeen in total, stared back with their deadly, black glittery eyes. Aro was the first to talk with contempt in his voice.

"Why are you here, Joseph?"

"Aro," the wolf said gravely deep. It was a growl. "If I burst through your window and threaten your wife, what do you think I am here for? Then again, I would know. You slaughtered my wife and daughter before I escaped with luck and the help of a sympathetic vampire."

Alice backed toward the Volturi side. The smallest of the wolves sniffed and looked at her. He looked more like an innocent puppy, but even the distracting adorable snout did not make her think for one second that this beast would not hesitate to put her down in the second he got it.

Joesph continued as if Alice didn't exist. "You will pay for spilling the blood of my queen Alla and my heritage Valeria. Consider this my payment for the gift you gave me."

Aro snarled. "You think we can be threatened by a dog?"

Joseph pulled back his snout's upper lip to bare his teeth. "Move and you will see you have also taken my sense of humor." He crouched down.

Joseph and his pack leapt at the Volturi and Alice. Aro was at Joseph's throat in an instant. Alice caught the wolf who had noticed her. The rest of the vampires took on two or even three at once. The strange thing was that the rest of the wolves didn't aid the smallest wolf and the small wolf seemed to be more playful fighting than actually trying to hurt Alice. Alice gave a couple swipes at the wolf, but they were only halfhearted attempts to hit him. This wolf was clearly a child.

Though her actions on the highway usually proved to people she had no problem killing kids, she wasn't a big dog eater. She felt as if they were the same. Then she tackled him gently and put him on his back. He became more of a dog like form instead of like his brethren. He flipped onto his feet and playful latched his mouth around Alice's arm. His eyes became big and innocent.

Alice knew why she didn't want to hurt him in all actuality. He reminded her of her dog she used to have back when her mother was alive. His name was Flower. He was a puppy who loved to play and loved snuggling in Alice's arms at night and falling asleep. She loved her dog's warmth and licks he gave her. She always had to dig Flower out of the fireplace before she lit it and she would lovingly give it lessons she learned at school.

Then one day, when Flower was about six years old in human years, he got sick from some type of flu. Before he died, he diagnosed with the flu. He was the ultimate reason her mother died. Her mother. The only one who held the family together. Her only beloved mother. And because her mother died, everything leading up to this happened. The rape, the transformation, Jasper, her heartbreak, her revenge.

Alice felt her body react and grow stronger with rage. She broke the wolf's teeth and heard it squeal. It tried to back away with it's mouth bleeding. The wolf scampered back, but Alice persisted to break the dog's snout and tear it's leg off. Heartlessly and mercilessly, she beat the werewolf to death with it's own limb.

She turned and saw the Volturi and werewolves had slowed the pace of their fights down to watch in satisfaction and horror of their comrade or enemy killed in such a gruesome, abusive fashion. Joseph howled loudly and punched and punctured Marcus' heart. Marcus fell over bleeding as a werewolf set him on fire from a torch the Volturi meant as decor. Seeing his friend was going to die, Aro screamed in a fit of rage and punched through Joseph's chest. Aro held Joseph's spinal cord out of his back and crushed it in a bloody mix of vein and artery pulp and bone fragments.

The other werewolves felt a sense to avenge their fallen pack leader. They charged and were ended quickly by a flash of claws and fangs. Felix and Demetri decimated them easily. Jane laid bleeding, but she would recover soon as Alec crouched over her protectively. Caius tried to put the fire out, but it was too late. Marcus was crisp in an instant.

Aro punched the ground as more Volturi reserve guards poured in. Caius kneeled over his fellow friend's ashes. Alice looked on in awe. She didn't think they would go through so much grief. She let them mourn their loss before Aro stood in anger.

"Carlisle," he spat. "He's the only one with this kind of sympathy and would let this dog keep living. Breaking the laws and he will pay."

Alice smiled lightly, but painfully. She didn't want pain brought on Carlisle, but she will have her revenge and she was going to be served it.


	6. The History of Alice & Jasper Part 1

The Volturi were quick to put Marcus' ashes in a incense jar and store it in a treasure room. Alice had to wait a day from the funeral and Aro's mourning to come to an end. When he was done, they called the whole Volturi guard together and began to pull favors to assemble an army on the edge of Forks. Surrounding the town to be more exact.

While on a private jet to a private Washington airport, Alice reflected on some flashbacks she had with Jasper.

 **August 5th, 1966**

Alice held Jasper's hand as he lead her down the street to a romantic evening. At this time, the Cullen's had lived on the East Coast in the seaside of South Carolina. They had recently become involved with a Mafia family. The family was known as the Mahoos. They were mostly peaceful and they were paid for helping the family rise to power with Alice's ability to advise the family down the right steps and Jasper to keep their cool.

Anyway, since they were good friends and almost considered in the family, the family took care of them. Tonight, Jasper thought to treat Alice to a special dinner. He was dressed in a leather jacket and black pants with a white dress shirt. Alice wore a long blue skirt and proper long sleeved blouse with an orange corset on her wrist. Jasper took her to the beach and they called a favor for a boat to go to a sandbar.

Jasper rowed the boat with powerful rows and they landed ashore in no time. The whole sandbar was mostly a wooden outdoor patio. On the patio was Rosalie, Emmett, and half of the Mahoos. Jenny Mahoo, who was married to Kingston Mahoo, heir to the business, stepped forward and greeted Alice. Alice gave her a greeting kiss and Kingston shook Jasper's hand.

"Always have that cold hard grip as always," Kingston said. He smiled and Jasper gave one in return. Quincy Mahoo was getting a drink by the bar. Edward, who felt as though he should be working was the bartender of course. Quincy's wife Holly, was talking with Rosalie. Holly was Kingston's sister. Alice and Jasper went to the bar and picked up a glass of blood from Edward disguised as Merlot. They nodded to Edward who began fixing drinks for the mortals.

Jasper lead Alice by the hand and they sat on a chair. Alice in Jasper's lap. Alice drank some of her blood after toasting with Jasper. She let the blood hit her lips and not above it and the stain made it look like she was wearing red lipstick. Jasper drank his blood and it left a stain on his upper lip. Alice wiped it from his lip with her index finger and sucked the blood from it.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jasper pressed his ear over her unbeating heart.

"Much so," she said happily.

"What are you enjoying?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Spending time with you. Your glass seems to be getting low, would you like some more blood from the bar?"

"No darling. We'll feast on what we came here for."

"Should we kill the lights before doing so."

"No. This sandbar is to far from shore to be seen. Plus, the beach has been reserved."

Alice gave a small giggle. "Are we going to use the ways we like or are we going to have to use the modern ways?"

"Modern ways unfortunately. Just a safety precaution."

Alice gave a little pout. Jasper kissed her nose. "Don't worry baby. I'm sure we can do a little cheat since Charisle and Esme aren't around. Edward doesn't mind and Rosalie and Emmett most certainly don't."

Alice put her glass down and got up. Jasper put his glass down and let her lead him fro the dancefloor that was currently playing a slow song. She put her put her arms around her lover's neck and he grabbed her hips. She jumped slightly. If they were questioned by Emmett or Rosalie why they were heard having sex as often as them, Alice and Jasper wouldn't answer them. The truth was they weren't as sexually active and when they were, they usually were quiet and naïve. They both were terrible at it and when they did, it was five minutes of pleasure and then they stopped and just kissed.

They slowly danced with Alice's head pressed into Jasper's jacket. He kissed the top of her head and danced slowly. She let the musical note move them as they filled her heart and blossomed a spring of movement as it was restrained and put into small breaks of aggressive kissing. Happy, they moved all around the dance floor until the violins stopped playing and it was time to leave. The orchestra got on their boat and left. Soon, it was just the Cullens and Mahoos.

"I want to thank you for taking time to spend with us on this wonderful night," Kingston said shaking Emmett's hand. When he went to shake Jasper's hand, Jasper smiled.

"Your father told me to give you something," Jasper said reaching in his jacket as if he was digging for something. "Something as about you won't be back for dinner."

"Excuse me?"

Jasper pulled out a pistol and shot Kingston in the head. Alice pulled out a switchblade and stabbed Jenny in her soft white throat. Holly screamed and Quincy backhanded her quiet. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jasper fished some bullets from his pant pocket and loaded his gun as he talked. "Holly's father, Clinton, may not have told you, but Kingston has been taking out his money and spending more than he can make back. Therefore, by marriage to Holly, you and her are the next heirs to the business."

Holly had gotten herself under control. She was still slightly distraught, but upon hearing her own father had ordered this, she was quickly calmed.

"However," Jasper said. "I'm not going to let you inherit his empire." Jasper walked forward and placed his hand on Quincy's shoulder. Jasper leaned close and shot Quincy. "We're moving and I need your blood." Jasper pulled the trigger twice again. The shots were muffled by Quincy's stomach. Holly began to scream. Alice kicked her in the knee and broke it. Holly's bone stuck out from her hamstring and she cried out in pain. Everyone had a pistol out. Five barrels pressed into a sniffling humans head.

"Please, let me go," Holly begged. Jasper looked around and shook his head. "She would question Alice's strength. Sorry." Holly screamed as everyone emptied their guns. Her body no longer had a face. It was just gore and pulp of brain and skull that Alice kicked with her toe. Edward gave everyone a wine glass. Emmett decapitated Quincy and let his body flow like a fountain. Carefully, everyone filled their glasses with his blood. Jasper kissed Alice as they got in their boat. Alice put Jenny's body in a boat and she waited for Jaspere. Jasper rowed them out to sea and they feasted on Jenny's blood.

Alice felt a bit drunk on the blood and leaned onto Jasper. He kissed her as she disrobed herself and pressed onto his hips. She kissed him and grabbed his shirttail and pulled him for more pressure as if she couldn't get enough of him. She smiled as he gave her slight tickles from his lips on her neck as he lifted her up and down so he could strip down and give her what she wanted.

 **December 31st, 1999**

Lovingly, Alice cuddled with Jasper on the couch. They were watching the clock and waiting for it to hit twelve. It was five minutes until then. Jasper played with her short hair and pulled her butt right on his hips so that she was aligned perfectly with his body.

"I love you," Alice said.

"I love you too."

"Jasper," Alice said his name.

"Hmmm?"

"What would you do if I died?"

Jasper was suprised and he bit the inside of his cheek. He was silent for a long moment before saying, "I'd hunt down whoever killed you."

"How would you get on with life?"

"I wouldn't. I'd refuse to see another girl to stop them from catching my eye. I'd reflect on every memory and picture we ever had. But Alice, I'm not going to let a thing happen to you."

"Really?"

"You think I'd ever lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Your damn right I would. But only on my birthday."

Alice gave him a playful punch. Jasper kissed her and said, "But believe me when I say your not going to die as long as I live."

Alice smiled. She snuggled even closer to her partner and threw her head back. He kissed her and let his fingers brush seductively over her throat. They battled for dominance and would not stop until the New Year. At that point Alice's shirt was unbuttoned and Jasper was holding her stomach. They continued to kiss and Alice began to ease him until he finally gave up on restraining himself and began to give her one of the best nights of her life.

 **Present Day**

Jane sat across from Alice and was staring at her. Alice looked back untimidated. The plane started to land and the Volturi's second plane holding the rest of the guard began to land. Alice walked down the steps. She stretched and she saw Caius come to Aro's side. They told the Volturi to surround the the town and told them strictly that hunting in Forks was extremely forbidden.

Alice stashed a motel for a hideout and was instructed to share with Jane. After her ignored protest, it was either Jane or Felix. Alice knew she would now have to share with Jane. Unforgiving, Alice let Jane watch some documentary about the tombs in Italy and the mysterious disfigured bones caused by something powerful, but the cause not known. Jane laughed and muttered something under her breath. Alice was pretty sure she had said, "I remember that."

Alice rolled her eyes and did something she loved. She got in the shower and put the cold water on, which was warm compared to Alice's diamond skin. She experimented with the shampoos and conditioners until Jane rudely knocked on the door. "What the fuck are you doing?" She shouted.

"Showering."

"Vampires don't need showers," Jane said opening the door. Alice pulled back the curtains. "Have you tried a shower before?"

"Yes, and that was when it first became relevant with the time. I've been smelling wonderful since and don't need that strong tango and peach smell. Why the fuck do you need this shit all over you?"

"Because I can and there's nothing you can do about it."

Jane shut the door as soft as she could, but even then it sounded like a slam. Alice rolled her eyes and rinsed off and turned off the water. She dried off and put on pajamas. She came out of the bathroom and Jane was staring at her disappointed.

"Okay, Alice, I don't know why you're fascinated with the modern society. I don't know why you feel the need to crash at a motel when you don't sleep. Tell me this though. Why the fuck are you wearing pajamas? You can't sleep."

"Because they're comfortable."

Jane rolled her eyes and turned away. Alice stuick her arms out and fell back limply on her bed. Both of the girls watched the documentary, but Alice's heart was in other matters. She wanted to remember Jasper. She slipped back into the sweet memories that played better than the songs sung by Frank Sinatra.


	7. The History of Alice & Jasper Part 2

**January 1st, 1860**

They had been together for almost five years and they held up a long abstain from any touching. Unable to go any longer without a kiss or hug, Jasper asked Alice to marry him. Esme and Carlisle did tell them it would be a private wedding and they were informed no children were to be made if they wanted them.

Alice was fitted in a tight Spanish Corset. At the time, they were living in the deep southwest in Mexico and they were on the river. If they wanted, Alice could swim across to America and get some finer clothes, but Alice wanted a finer clothing that felt more exotic than where she came from. Alice let Esme tie her lace on her shoes and fit her in her long white skirt and headdress. Alice put on a loose blouse thats sleeves went down to her elbows and fluffed out.

"Would you like your hair in a bun or a braid?" Esme asked. She had some jeweled scissors in her hand and she was very precise with them as she had cut the fabric quickly before.

Alice looked into her full body mirror. She saw that her headdress was slightly tight and her bouncy hair was flowing out hideously. She didn't like the look.

"Shorten it," Alice ordered.

Esme nodded and hopped around her and cut her hair. At first, Alice was afraid she'd look horrible as she saw the hair fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. She closed her eyes in fear. When Esme told her to open them, Alice saw a more beautiful woman than before. Now her hair went down to her jawline and Alice loved it. "Thank you," Alice said.

Laughing, Alice hugged her. Esme lead her to the door where Carlisle was waiting to take her in arm. Esme hurried to the front where Jasper was standing.

Alice was holding a huge smile and was on the brink of just running to Jasper's arms, but she managed. She got to Jasper without tripping and her held her small nimble hands in his soft silky strong hands. He had a small smile that meant the world to her. Alice hugged Jasper closely and he had to pry her away to give her his kiss to seal their vowless marriage. There was no promises needed to keep these to together and loving.

 **May 2nd, 2001**

Jasper held Alice by the hips high in the field of flowers. She smiled as the sunlight gleamed into their skins and made them sparkle and twice as attractive. They were truly happy. Thankfully, Jasper and Alice decided to try this "honeymoon" thing that Rosalie and Emmett had twice.

Unlike what they did(Alice knew exactly what they did), they decided to stay calm and refrain from to much sexual conduct. Alice put up with the occasion nudity, but for the most part, Alice and Jasper just snuggled together and gave each other rubs on the back and feet. Alice cupped Jasper's cheeks and kissed him. Having so much fun was almost taboo and weird since they were more of a old fashioned couple.

They were staying at some private island that Alice wouldn't let anyone see in a thousand years. The family had a private island for anyone who wanted to have a getaway, but this island was one Jasper and Alice never told anyone about.

Alice put her weight forward and went crashing on Jasper to the ground. Jasper laughed and rolled onto her and she rolled on him. They were together and nothing could ever come between this powerbomb of a couple that would explode should one of them die.

Quietly laughing, Alice hugged Jasper close and let his fragrance bury itself into her nose. She loved him and she wouldn't let him go. Finally after some romantic coaxing, Jasper put Alice's hips on his and her chest against his. They held hands and kissed.

"I love you," Alice informed him once again.

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I love you as much as you love me."

"I guess that means I love you more than the end of sky."

"No. Because I love you more than the ends of space and time."

"I guess it does, but that's not possible because my love for you doesn't play by the rules and has no bounds."

Jasper gave a small laugh. "So death until we depart?"

"I guess it means enternity."

 **Present Day**

The daylight poured in through the window as a knock on the door came. Alice answered the door with Jane behind her at her feet. It was Felix. He looked as enthusiastic as ever, but there was some force in it as if he was concealing worry and stress.

"What?" Alice said annoyed by the interruption. She was considering slamming the door so hard that it would come off the frame and hit Felix in the nose. Granted it wouldn't hurt him, but it would make Alice feel better about herself. Before she got the chance to do so, Felix got serious.

"Aro wants everyone to meet in the parking lot. We're going to attack and eliminate all the Cullen's and their protectors."

"When?"

"Today."

"Who else came to their aid?" Alice asked unfazed. She knew Carlisle would pull as many favors as possible to protect Renessmee, but if Aro was concerned, it must of meant that the Cullen's called some strong allies. Probably exactly who came to his aid last time. Felix was just here to confirm what she was thinking.

"Besides you and Jasper, everyone who did last time."

"Let me get changed." Jane stepped outside as Alice threw on a thick cloak to symbolize the dark simplicity of the Volturi and which side she was on. When she stepped out, she was taken back. The Volturi had called their own reserves. Over fifty stood in the parking lot and more were stealthily hidden in the trees. This was no simple battle that would result in a victory or a retreat for a failed assault.

This was a world war.


	8. The Battle Filled With Things We Knew

Alice ran down the steps quickly. She was in pursuit of Felix, who was leading her to Aro. Aro stood next to Caius, talking to a hidden Coven who were indebt to the Volturi.

"Aro," Alice called coming to stop at his feet. "When are we taking them out?"

"Now that you're up, we're doing so now."

"How did they get here so fast?"

"Edward probably read your mind and knew what you were going to do. We've gotten the report and I'm sure Felix has already informed you how many there are. They came up with some clever name called the Olympians as they are in alliance. So I took the time and liberty to gather a stronger force than I did last time to annihilate them quickly."

"Do you have any special plans for stealth or… are we gonna talk and demand Renessmee-"

"No," Aro said putting his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to massacre them all."

"Just… just like that?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Aro's eyes twinkled.

"No, no… but I thought we were only here to get Renessmee and Carlisle. Shouldn't we give the others a chance."

"Alice," Aro said sighing. He clearly knew the dilemma that Alice was going through. Alice could see what he was about to say and knew it was true. "You know they won't," he said.

Alice nodded and took an unnecessary deep breath. She looked down and considered what was going to happen. She tried to tap into the future, but like she expected, the wolves were there and she couldn't. Alice looked back at Aro. "I guess they've sealed their fate, whoever's there."

Aro pursed his lips. "Alice, I understand if you don't want to kill Esme, Rosalie, or Emmett. Just go for Renessmee, okay? Will that make you feel better?"

Alice closed her eyes. "I see why everyone hates you so much. You just tell the truth cold and pure, but then offer comfort afterwards."

Aro gave a small laugh. "I didn't know humor was one of your many talents."

"Thanks," Alice gave a convincing smile. She could feel the uncomfortable tension still in the air, but it was pet down for now. "So this is it."

"Yeah," Aro said. Aro went up the motel steps to it's balcony. Everyone stopped talking and no murmers were heard as the army of vampires gave their attention to him. Aro looked down and said with authority, "The Volturi gives it's gratitude to those who came on such a short notice from afar and our apologetics to those who are killed in battle. In the next minute, we will be traveling to the Olympic Coven supported by multiples of others. Leave no survivors. Go."

Alice twisted and turned to run. She led the charge though the woods with over a hundred vampires behind her. She smashed through and over trees as she led the army to the snowy field when she had fought on the opposite side for Bella's survival. They were supposed to be family.

Maybe Carlisle never really did like Jasper. Jasper was strong, but he wasn't an Emmett. He was good and protrecting people, but he wasn't a Bella. He was beautiful, but not a Rosalie. He was aware of others, but he wasn't a Edward. He could usually predict what people would do, but he wasn't her. He was gentle, but he wasn't a Esme. He was just a expandable. Almost useless as Carlisle tried to recreate the Volturi.

Alice was Esme and Carlisle little girl since the day she was saved from her death. They helped her get over her rape, gave her a home, allowed Jasper in the Coven, and now she was replaced by a girl who caused a civil unrest. Alice loved attention, but she didn't need it. She pulled her weights and now her immortal parents wouldn't give her the right to avenge Jasper. If she could've cried while running, she would've from the educated guess of knowing her own family would be deadbefore the sun fell.

Alice finally broke through the treeline and saw the army Carlisle had gathered braced in their defenses. Alice, unable to see the future, knew they probably moved Renessmee from the danger of the battlefield, but hunting her down would be easy with Demetri on her side. She enclosed the distance between the two armies without hesitation. Without any power on her side, Alice threw herself in the air as the Olympians charged.

Alice didn't smell Renessmee or Bella. Since all the dogs smelled the same, she wouldn't know if any were absent. Alice threw herself with absolute defiance into Emmett. He latched his hands around her arms, but she slipped through and put her hands through his midsection and grasped two of his ribs. She tore them from his body and put one in his ribs in his throat and the other in his elbow and back into his side. With the rib pinning his arm to his side, Alice punched the rib in his throat through the other side of his neck clean out.

Rosalie shoved her back, but Jane tackled her. Jane pressed Rosalie's temples in with her palms as she transmitted the illusion of pain into Rosalie. Rosalie screamed as Jane tore of her head and kept the illusion going. Without her vocal cords, Rosalie couldn't scream, but her face was contorted in pain.

Alice looked away as the gory sight was giving her too much distraction from her mission. Alice scrambled to her feet and saw Esme charge to throw her down. In fear of being hit, she dropped to one knee and jutted her hand forward. Esme, unable to stop her momentum in time, felt the excruciating pain of Alice's hand going through her back, breaking her spine, and holding her bone pierced liver out the other hand.

Esme tried to weakly hit Alice in the head, but Alice stood up. Esme's eyes were full of sorrow. "Why?" She said so softly even Alice had trouble hearing.

Alice pulled her closer while dropping the removed organ. "Because you stand in the way of my vengeance you have no right to deny."

"Why can't you just forgive her?"

"Would you forgive someone who killed Carlisle?"

Esme knew the answer already. "No," she said at last.

Alice whispered in her ear, "Then you should've advocated for my vengeance."

Alice withdrew her hand and took out the rest her vital organs as her arm was a clot for her heart, lungs, and digestive system were bound to spill out as soon as removed. Esme tried to hold her fluids in, but she eventually succumbed to falling on the ground on her back for a long healing process.

Alice looked at the ongoing battle. Alice saw that Edward was torn apart and his body was just a beaten pulp. Rosalie was still being tortured by Jane as relentless as possible. There were so many dead bodies everywhere, but Alice could put her finger on who was missing from the fight. Jacob, Bella, Renessmee, and Carlisle.

Aro walked around furious as he didn't find his newly sworn enemy. Alice marched up to him. "A shape shifter, Bella, Carlisle, and the half child aren't here."

"Demetri, pick up a scent. Everyone else, burn these fucking bodies. And Jane, stop playing around and dispose your toy."

Jane pouted a little, but eventually a fire was started. Rosalie was the first to go. Then a wounded Leah Clearwater. She screamed as her animal form burned alive. Then Edward, then Emmett, and so on. When the last body was thrown in, Demetri had a report.

"Aro, Caius," he called. "I smell the half child traveling North in the Canadian regions approximately four hundred miles away. It appears they are slowed down by the child's need for food."

"Lead us to them," Aro said.

"Wait," Alice said. "Send a few after Bella's father and another for her mother in Phoenix, Arizona and blackmail her into coming back. We'll still hunt them down, but Bella will undoubtedly come back for one of them. Dispose of them quickly and painfully."

Aro nodded with a smile. "I guess you are an excellent strategist."

"No," Alice corrected. "Revenge just gives me a lot to think about."

Aro laughed and looked at Demetri. "Proceed." Caius stayed behind and gave orders as Alec, Jane, Aro, and Alice chased after Demetri for a final battle.


	9. This is the End

Alice skidded to a stop as Demetri slowed down on a ledge. The cliff overlooked a small village. With her incredibly sharp eyesight, she saw most of the villagers were in their comfortable beds and settling down for the night. Alice saw only a few lights were on, but what really caught her eye was four individuals stepping into an inn. Their faces were primarily concealed, but Alice saw Renessmee's bare in the cold snowy wind.

Alice licked her lips. She saw one of the slimmer figures, presumably Bella pull out a phone in the window of the inn. She took off her veil of scarves and spoke into it. Alice heard only a whisper of what she was saying.

"Who is this?… What?… Leave them alone… You know I-… Okay, tell them I'm sorry. Dad… no, no," Bella covered her mouth as a scream of bones crunching was heard. Bella started to put down the phone but it rang again. This time, Bella was forced to hear her mother's and stepfather's dying screams. Alice smiled.

Aro looked at Jane and Alec. "Alec, blind everyone in the town. Jane, put them down with Demetri. Alice, take your revenge. Alec, I want you to go with Alice when your finished to put down the shape shifter. I'll handle Carlisle and Alice, I believe Renessmee is no fighter. Therefore, take down Bella before putting down your score. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. Alice waited until Alec worked his magic and then she ran and jump to smash through the window with Aro and Alec by her side. Renessmee screamed as she jumped up. Jacob had no time to turn into a wolf as Alec balled up both fists and punched Jacob in the stomach. Jacob fell to his knees as he spewed blood from his mouth. Alec continued to beat him to death by raining blows on his back and breaking more bones.

Carlisle charged at Alice, but Aro threw him back. "What is the meaning of this?" He yelled.

"You spared Joseph when you were ordered to exterminate him. Because of your defiance, Marcus is gone," Aro snarled with ferocity.

Carlisle expression became pained because he clearly knew that his kindness wouldn't be rewarded with forgiveness. He braced himself for a hell of a fight as Aro whirred into a blaze of claws and fangs. Before Alice could examine the fight much longer, Bella was running with Renessmee. Alice wanted to see the outcome of Aro's fight, but she knew Bella would put a distance between them that Alice wouldn't be able to track without Demetri. As she started to turn to run, she heard the boom of Aro's fist ending Carlisle and Aro starting a fire.

Alice ran as fast as she could and was quickly on the heels of Bella. She jumped on her back which just so happened to be occupied by Renessmee. The three stumbled to the ground. Renessmee slid across the ground at the edge of a frozen pool. Bella had broken her arm and Alice had been cut on the lip by Bella's nails. Bella stood up as she snapped her arm back in place with a sickening _Crack!_

Bella looked fearful and tried to run for her daughter, but Alice tackled her. Alice put her knees on Bella's shoulders and punched her. Bella's nose broke. Alice hit her again. Bella's eye became dark with blood under her skin and her eye was bloodshot and swollen out of it's socket. Alice hit Bella's throat and Bella began to choke.

Alice got off her and put her nails in Bella's arm and tore out a vein. Bella tried to punch with her unwounded arm, but could only do so feebly. Alice pulled on the vein tightly and got it to her shoulder before it snapped. Bella gave a sick cough of blood before Alice hit her in the cheek and broke her jaw. Alice quickly broke Bella's leg.

Alice turned her attention to Renessmee. She had a backpack on. Alice got up with no problem as she rolled Renessmee over and tore her backpack straps from the little girl's shoulders. She tore open the bag and let the contents spill on the snow. She dug through what the girl had. A few snacks, a book, pencils, lint, and finally, what she was looking for, a box of matches. Alice picked up the lint, book, and matches and went back to Bella. She kicked Bella to a tree. The tree happened to have a rabbit hole. Alice filled it with lint and the book before lighting a match in her cupped hand and lighting the tree on fire.

Alice dragged a weak Bella to the flames and forced her head in and held it there. Bella screamed and Alice restrained Bella even tighter. Alice fed Bella into the fire slowlymas her skin turned to crisp and black ash. After a solid sixteen minutes, Bella was completely consumed in the roaring flames.

Now that the mother was dead, Alice turned to Renessmee who was trying to crawl away. She had gotten thirty yards away on broken heels. Alice smiled and stalked her like a cold wolf. When Alice picked her up and Renessmee looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Why?" Renessmee moaned.

"You know why."

"I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"An accident that you should've died for. An accident because you couldn't just leave the drone alone. An accident that took over two centuries of love from me. Sorry is the last thing I want to hear!"

"Please… forgive me."

Alice dragged her to a tree and punch Renessmee in the stomach. Her stomach ruptured. Renessmee screamed as Alice put her fingers in her mouth. Alice tore out her front teeth and pierced her tounge. Renessmee gagged as Alice grasped her thighs and crushed the muscle and bones. Alice hit Renessmee's head into the tree and drew some blood from her head.

Renessmee was dazed. Alice started to choke her with hatred in her eyes. Renessmee's face was turning blue. Alice wanted to kill her so quickly, but she couldn't bring herself to snap her neck. Alice closed her eyes and dropped Renessmee. Renessmee gasped in pain with only slight relief. Alice closed her eyes and blew out a frosty breath. She crouched and pulled Alice by the ankles. She dragged the girl to the frozen pool of water. Alice punched a hole in the three inch ice and dug a perfect hole into the fridged water.

Alice picked up Renessmee and looked her in the eyes. Renessmee was scared as Alice dropped her in the ice and slid her away from the whole forcefully. Renessmee sunk to the bottom as the water already started freezing over again. Alice piled snow in the hole and in less than thirty seconds, Tue hole was filled and hardened. Alice started walking away as Renessmee banged against the ice with her palms. As Alice left, she heard Renessmee lose consciousness and her lungs fill with water.

Alice had her vengeance at last.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Written by: The Wolf of The North**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Jesus Christ**

 **Toby-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

 **Anne Shirley Cullen**

 **Annie Whitlock Odair**

 **This story would not be possible without Toby-Is-Fluffy-Chan and Anne Shirley Cullen giving me pointers on confusion and how much they want to see and good advice for future writing in this story. Thanks to Annie constantly giving me advice and telling me she felt the same about the story of how we both wanted a story like this. It really gave me a better reason to keep writing than making this an unfinished one-shot.**

 **Anyone reading this and made it to the end of the author's note, go to these people's profiles and read one of their stories.**

 **-The Wolf of the North**


End file.
